Frost In My Eyes
by Dkmagby88
Summary: Frost is the new drug on the streets. Cloud, a lone dealer, is chasing away the law of the Turks, led by Vincent, while trying to deal with his own problems of love and drugs. Many pairings.


A/N: Hello everyone. This is my new story that I kinda had an inspiration to write after reading or watching something. I'm glad I decided to start writing it, because if I didn't I probably would've never started it. I hope everyone enjoys it, please give me any positive feed back...or even negative if you'd like (I can take it). But don't worry, this won't at all affect me in updating Kill Squall...so don't get mad about me not updating that. But enough talk, here's the first chapter of Frost In My Eyes

**Frost In My Eyes**

**Chapter One  
Do You Have Enough?**

"Hey, Valentine, I'm taking off." A tall, bald man in sunglasses and the standard dark blue Turk uniform called over to a hunched over figure.

"Fine." The figure called, strands of black hair obscuring his face from view. He kept flipping through countless files on his desk. Trying to find that one key.

"Man, take a break. Pulling all-nighters like this isn't healthy." The bald man laughed at him jokingly, but still meant it at heart.

"Rude, you really are too much of a softie." The figure smirked to himself, not even giving the other man a glance. He didn't deserve it. Just another lowly officer trying to rise in ranks by sucking up to the boss. God, he hated them, but he had to admit that some of them were good lays.

"Yeah, thanks, boss. See ya." The figure listened to his fading footsteps before attending to his precious files again.

It had been months since Vincent Valentine, head of the Turks, special narcotics division, had been assigned to this case. He had been working this job for years, and never had he seen such a case. He constantly wondered how one man could give him this much trouble. A single dealer who was apparently pushing more than even AVA (AVALANCHE) could handle with how many people they had. Yet, he wasn't surprised. A supposed former member of the Turks had access to a lot of stuff. The Gray Phantom they called him. A single dealer who reaches all over the world. But the thing was, he had not one single flunkie. How was that possible? He was a loner, but how so influential? It was driving him mad. He just needed a name. A name and he could find out who this was, this Gray Phantom of his.

"Oh I'll find you. And then...I can finally sleep." Vincent grabbed another folder.

(0)

_Rule number one of dealing is to never get high on your own supply. Okay, so I kinda broke that rule, but what the hell. Another? Sure, why the hell not? I could take hits all night long. But then I probably wouldn't have very much left until my next run._

"Cloud, getting high once again?" I hear that voice again. That soft, devious voice speaking into me. It's like he (and I'm pretty sure it's a he) is mocking me. Looking down upon me like I was some little snot-nosed brat.

"What the fuck do you care?" I whispered back, but I knew I was most likely just delusional. Getting high on frost can do that. Don't take long until you see things you never even dreamed of.

"Silly boy. You should really be a little more considerate of your supply? How are you gonna pay tonight?" He laughed at him a little more.

"Hmm, good point. I better save some if I'm gonna pay grease bucket tonight. God knows there's no such thing as cash anymore. The only currency that exists today are drugs and sex."

"Yes, then what are you waiting for? I believe tonight, there's something special. Something that no new drug in the world could compare to."

"And what's that?"

"...Oh what would the fun in that be, Cloud? Go find it. Go find your flower among the thorns."

"Oh, geez. Whatever."

(0)

"Dude, he just pulled up. I mean it! It has to be him! He's carrying a giant sword on his back!"

"Are you serious!? No way! We're actually gonna see the Gray Phantom?"

Cloud Strief, twenty-one, pulled up on his motorcycle. His long, spiky blonde hair formed back in place from the ride over. His body was draped in a pair of jeans, a sleeveless black shirt and a leather jacket. And yes, something he'd never leave without. His sword. Strapped into its holster that was slung around him by a leather strap much like a guitar. But Cloud wasn't here to idol his visitors. He had come for some fun.

"Can I get your bike for you, Mr....uh..." The apparent flunkie of the rich wealthy grease monkey that lived in this luxurious mansion that was hidden deep within the slums of Sector Six stepped up to him.

"Touch my bike, I chop off...use your imagination." Cloud gave him a devious grin and laughed to himself. The guy, who was almost really a kid, went instantly pale and stepped backwards.

Cloud forgot him instantly as he proceeded through the entrance of this extravagant place.

"Ah, sir. Welcome back. How may I help you this evening?" The man in the suit behind the counter at the front, red hair tied back in a pony-tail, too wholesome for a place like this, asked him politely.

"Um...is the Don in? I need to make arrangements." Cloud gave him a glance that the man understood instantly.

"Uh...yes. He's in his office." Cloud nodded to the guy and headed up the stairs towards the usual place.

"Cloud!" A fat man dressed in red robes tonight greeted Cloud from behind his gigantic desk as he came in through the office doors with little consent to knock.

"Don." Cloud just gave him a look. A stupid monkey deserves no real greeting.

"Oh how cold? Come, sit. Have some sake." He took a ceramic bottle from a tray and began to poor it into a tiny cup.

"No formalities today, Don. I just want to get this over with." Cloud pushed the sake away from him. The Don frowned, but instead took it himself.

"So...what'll it be? How much you got...left." He gave a laugh at this. He knew Cloud all too well. The boy used his stash faster than a dog humps its master's leg in heat. He already knew he had been sniffing from the light blue residue forming under his nostrils.

"Har, har. Now, just tell me what you got. This buzz ain't gonna last forever." Cloud smirked.

"Well...Melanie is still pretty fresh tonight. She might be worth your while." Don winked at Cloud.

"Mel's good, but I need somethin' knew. Got anything a little different?" Cloud pushed him.

"How much do you have on you?" Don turned to a serious face. He may have been stupid, but he was still a good business man.

"I've got a kilo. That should be sufficient for one night." Cloud began to pull out a bag from his pouch around his waist.

"Hmmm....frost? Because you know if it's just crack you might as well just go home." Cloud tossed the bag over to the don. He peered at it, seeing it's light blue color. He opened it up and took a tiny hit. In an instance, he knew it was frost. The cool powder began to shoot to his brain fulfilling him with an ecstasy that sex with any woman never matched.

"So..." Cloud looked at him.

"Good stuff, Cloud. I can always count on you. So, Mel then? Or were you wanting to try something a little different." The fat man leaned over the desk.

"I told you...something new would be-" But Cloud's complaints were stopped short.

The sliding door behind the Don's desk opened. From its darkness stepped a tall, angelic figure. Her long, soft legs extended from her tiny, pink, silk nightgown. Her precious auburn hair came down in a loose braid all the way down her back with the bangs hanging over or face. Her soft face glowed with a type of heavenly ambiance that Cloud was shot back at. Her breasts, succulent, most likely a C, didn't seem like just mere sex toys, but beautiful symbols of a woman. She walked behind the don and placed a hand atop his shoulder.

"Uh...what was I saying?" Cloud shook his head after gawking at the beautiful figure.

"Oh...you're wondering about my little Ancient girl? I just bought her a few days ago. She sold herself to me for free room and board, plus clothes too. I happily granted the request. Not too often you see Ancients in Midgar nowadays." The Don chuckled to himself as the young girl just seemed to stare off into space.

"Um...how much for her?" Cloud gave him a stern look.

"Oh my, I don't know if one kilo is enough for this beauty. I mean I haven't even sampled her yet if you know what I mean." He laughed once again to himself.

"I must have her." Cloud pounded his fist slightly on the desk.

"Hmm...well then. Since you've been such a good client of mine, how about I let you try her out first? Your kilo is sufficient I guess. I know you'll be back for more after having a taste of her." He looked behind and have the girl a nod over to Cloud. She complied with her own nod and grabbed Cloud's husky hands and led him out of the office.

_I've found my flower._

A/N: So what'd you all think? Don't worry, more FF characters in the future. I hope everyone agrees with me making Vincent a Turk again (he just had the coolest look as a Turk).

Vincent: You talking about me?  
Dkmagby88: Of course not...just drink your....um tea.  
Vincent: Um...okay? drinks tea and passes out  
Dkmagby88: Oops...I forgot I put sleeping pills in that one...oh well snicker


End file.
